chaseing love
by polarbears72
Summary: this story is about 2 people who get room together and its like love at first sight but what if they end up doing something they were not expecting. they end up getting closer then they ever expected. but what happens if they get too close and find the truth? will everything fall apart or come together?i would appreciate if you would rate and review there is lemons so u are warned.
1. Chapter 1

Normal p.o.v

Natsu is starting collage at Fairy Tail. He finally gets a dorm and is very surprised to see who his new roommate is. It's a girl and a beautiful one at that she has brown eyes, shoulder length blonde hair that is pulled into aside ponytail with a blue ribbon, and a beautiful figure that goes with the blue mini skirt and a blue and white top to go along with it.

"Yo, I'm Natsu Dragneel your new roommate." He showed his signature grin.

She relaxed more when she smiled. She didn't know why but she felt safe and somewhat protected.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfillia" she said with her own lovely smile.

Lucy's p.o.v

Wow! He is handsome. I wonder what kind of person he is? He seems nice, I just hope he is easy to get along with. Is his hair naturally pink? And look at his dark onyx eyes and that smile. Well I hope everything works out but by the looks of it everything should be fine.

"Which room would you like? "He asked with that same smile.

"Ummm... I guess I'll take the one on the left if you don't mind"

"No problem luigi."

"My name is Lucy!" I said while walking to my new room. I then stopped at the door and turned to look at Natsu.

"I'll be unpacking my stuff and I hope you don't mind but my friends want to come over and visit. I wouldn't mind if you invited your friends over as well. Then we could go out to eat since there isn't any food. I-I mean i-if y-you wanted to, im not t-trying to be bossy or anything." Omg I just sounded like an idiot I'm so stupid. Then I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a chuckle then full out laughing. Then it hit me that idiot is laughing at me.

"What are you laughing at!?" I said while crossing my arms and looking away from him.

"Nothing I just noticed how weird you are." He said while calming down.

"I'm not the weird one you are you pink headed idiot!" I retorted.

"Oi that's not very nice."

"Says the one who called me weird first."

"anyways to answer your question yes I think it would be fun to invite our friends so we could introduce them and then go eat cuz I am really hungry and then we could go for a walk to the store and get to know each other. What do you say Luce?"

"Yeah I guess we could go for a walk to go get some groceries and some other things for the dorm like curtains soap and stuff. "I said while grabbing my bag once more and going in my room I put my bag on the bed. I walked to the door again and stuck my head out of the room.

"Hey Natsu quick question what time should I invite them over?"

"How about 6:00 p.m.?" Natsu answered while looking at his phone.

"How long will that give me to unpack?" I asked curiously.

"It gives you an hour to unpack."

"Okay that is fine with me." I walked back into my room and closed the door.

Normal p.o.v

Natsu still amazed by his new roommate walked into his room with his bags set them on the floor. He then turned around and closed the door**.**

an hour later...

Natsu and Lucy were both sitting on the couch waiting for their friends to show up. they are watching how to train your dragon. natsu was sitting up straight with his arm on the side and back of the couch and Lucy was laying across the couch with her legs on top of Natsu's lap.

then the doorbell rang. natsu looked at the door and then at Lucy.

"Go get it Luuuuccceee." he said in a whiny tone.

"Why me?" she said with a pout.

"Because you are on top of me."

"Fine but you are going to buy me an ice cream cone later."

"Ok but i get to choose the place."

"Deal!" she said as she ran to the door and opened it. she seen a boy that looked her age with short black hair and dark black/blue eyes. then there was a boy with long black hair and dark red/light brown eyes but this kid looked older. finally there was a boy with blue hair with hazel eyes and a tattoo under his right eye.

"im guessing your natsu's friends?"Lucy asked with a supprized look on her face.

'how did that idiot get roomed with a girl like her?' gray thought "Hello my name is Gray one over there with the long hair and the piercings is Gajeel Redfox and the one with the blue hair is Jallal Fernandes." Gray said while pointing at the two other guys.

" hello my name is Lucy Heartfillia. Come in." she said while opening the door more to let them in.

" thank you ms. Lucy." said gray while walking inside.

"No problem."she replied with a slight blush on her face. she walked to the couch with the others following behind her."go ahead and sit down my friends should be here soon."

"Thats no problem." jallal answered reassuringly while taking a seat.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" lucy asked politely.

"Yes water for me please."answerd jallal.

"No thanks im good." replyed gray.

"nah." replyed gajeel

lucy then walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey pyro loke said he couldnt make it today cuz he had a date." said gray

"whatever stripper like i care." answerd natsu.

"damn dont get your pantys in a wadd you fire headed freak!"gray rudely remarked

"shut it ice prick!"

"what did you say you hot headed moron!?"

"Did i st-studder icecube?!"natsu said with a smile on his face.

then gray punched natsu in the face and then the brawl started.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairytail or any of its Characters.

LUCY POV

'Man I can't believe how good looking Natsu's friends are. I think I'm really lucky to get such a nice roommate.' I thought to myself while walking out of the kitchenwith a glass f water.

"What's with all the noise?" I mumbled to myself. I then came at a ful stop when I seen Natsu and Gray fighting. Why arethey fighting in the dorm?! I thought they were friends?! Then I lost my thoughts when I heard a loud CRASH sound. I then put the glass of water then took a deep breath.

"Look what you guys did you broke my vase! Stop fighting and sit down until my friends get here I don't want to hear another sound you two idiots! And Gray put on some clothes don't you have the decency to not strip in some else's place?! If I have anymore problems with you two you will end up in the hospital till next month! Got it?!" I yelled furiously.

Natsu and Gray both hurried to the couch to sit down. They both answered, "Aye!" I looked at Jellal as he sat on the cover with a surprised look. While Gajeel had a smirk and was chuckling amused about what happened.

Then came a knock at the door. I left to go open it and I was still very angry.

NORMAL POV

"She is scary I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." Said Jellal

"Gihi, you guys got bunny girl all mad and here I thought she would be all bark and no bite" said Gajeel.

Lucy walked to the door and opene it.

"What?!" she yelled furiously.

"Gosh Lu-chan don't gotta yell at us. You could just tell us you didn't want us to come." Said Levy, the girl with the light blue hair.

"Sorry Levy-chan I didn't mean to yell and I don't want you guys to leave. Its just the idiots in my living room just broke my favorite vase." Lucy said apologetically while hanging her head low.

"Do you want me to punish them?" the red head butted in.

"No thanks Erza I handled it but I really do appreciate it." Replied Lucy.

"She opened the door and let them in. She walked them towards the living room.

"Hey guys?" these are my girlfriends." Lucy pointed to them.

"Hello I'm Levy Mcgarden!"

"Mine is Erza Scarlet."

"Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. Juvia is pleased to meet you."

Lucy looked at the boys and one by one introduced them.

They ended up eating at Applebees. They ordered tons of food and ended up getting kicked out because Gray and Natsu started arguing and then a huge food fight that all ended with Erza's cake being smshed on the floor and Erza yelling at them to knock it off or She would rip their bodys apart then feet it to a pack of wolves and by her death glare she meant it! Lucy's and Natsu's friends went back to their dorms and Natsu and Lucy are walking to a store right now.

"Ugh I barely ate anything."

"I already apologized Luce so please stop being mad at me."

"Well if you and Gray didn't start a food fight and get us kicked out then maybe I wouldn't be mad at you in the first place.

"I told you I was sorry! How about I make you a grilled cheese when we get back?"

"Well that does sound pretty good, fine but I want you to let me still get my ice cream and I get to choose the next move plus you give me a back massage."

"fine but we are going to dairy queen."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because they have better ice cream."

"I don't think so but whatever."

At Dairy Queen…

"Ohh I don't know which one I should get, Mint chocolate chip, Butter pecan or cookies n cream."

"I think you should get mint chocolate chip. It is really good."

"you know what I think your right. I want a waffle cone with mint chocolate chip."

"OK coming right up ma'am."

"Hey Luce what ice cream should I get?"

"I don't know what do you feel like having?"

"Something Spicy."

"What about that one?" She pointed to one, with a name tag that says cold sweat.

"On the name, tag said 'it is very spicy and is made with 3 kinds of peppers and 2 kinds of hot sauces.' (a/n: There is really such thing but it is only in a certain place.) Natsu got a big smile an ordered it with a sugar cone.

He took a big lick. "Mmm this thing is really good!"

"Really? Is it hot?"

"No, not really. Wanna try it?"

"Sure. It can't be that hot right?"

She then took a bite and her eyes got really wide and immediately grabbed a napkin and spit it out.

She then grabbed her drink and chugged it.

"I thought you said it wasn't hot?!"

"It isn't…your just weird." He stated bluntly.

"I'm not weird!"

"Whatever you say Luce."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing but your ice cream is melting."

"Oh my gosh!" She yelled while grabbing the napkins.

They then both ate their ice creams and then went to the store. They bought a lot of stuff and were walking back to their dorms. They also got a couple movies. Guilt trip, Friends with benefits, and After Earth. Then they stopped when they heard something in a dark little alley.

"Natsu did you hear that?"

"No I didn't hear anything Luce. Why are you so weird?"

"No I'm not kidding it came from over there." She said while pointing to the alley. She started walking towards the alley then all of a sudden.

"Kyaaaaaa…!"

"Luce!"

'SMASH' 'CLING' 'BANG'


	3. Chapter 3

there is a lemon you are warned.

disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail or any of its characters.

previously:

she started walking twords the ally then all of a sudden.

"kyaaaaaaa...!"

"Luce!"

'SMASH' 'CLANG' BANG'

"owwwww!"

" im sorry Luce."

" it hurts please stop."

" it will feel better soon just relax."

"ahhhhhhh!"

" im trying to be gentle."

" well your not being gentle enough!"

"well you are the one who decided to pick up a stray cat."

" but he was so cute and has blue hair what cat do you know has blue fur?! and anyways i didnt expect him to claw me."

"hahahahahaha your really weird Luce."

" I'm not weird! and stop laughing at me!"

" awwww c'mon i'm just teasing you don't have to get all mad plus the scratch isnt all that bad and its only on your arm."

" well anyways what should we name him?"

" what about happy?"

" why happy?"

" because he looks all happy!"

"OK."

" alright all done!"

" thanks, and sorry i made you clean up my arm."

" you didn't make me do anything i offered to do it and it was no problem at all we are friends Luce and Friends help each other out."

GRUMMMBBBLLLLEEE~

Lucy,s eyes got really big and she started blushing. she heard snickering she looked to her side to see natsu holding his hand infront of his mouth to contain his laugh but he just couldn't hold it back anymore. it turned into full out laughter and he started holding his stomach.

"stop laughing at me it is all your fault that i didn't eat" she yelled as she smacked his shoulder.

" OK, OK ill stop you didn't have to hit me. ill go make your grilled cheese now how many do you want?"

" i guess ill take 2 please and thank you. oh and im gonna take a shower really quick."

"OK fine with me. i'm gonna start making the food so try to hurry."

"OK i will and thanks for everything again."

"stop apologizing for everything like i said we are gonna be best friends." he gave her his signature grin.

"y-yeah." she said as she gave him her beautiful smile.

Natsu left to go make her a grilled cheese and maybe one for him.

LUCY P.O.V

once Natsu left i stood up and stretched i looked at my arm and noticed natsu is right it doesn't look all that bad. then i remembered Happy i noticed he was in the doorway looking at me. he walked in and he rubbed against my legs i bent down and pet i petted him for a bit i started walking to my room to grab my iPhone, speakers,a pink shirt, some shorts, a pink and blue lacy bra and matching underwear. i went into the bathroom and put my stuff down the cat followed me and got on the counter he then hopped down when i was turning the water for the shower. once i closed the door i had a really bad feeling but i ignored it. i turned on my phone to Christina aguilera and turned it all the way up.i looked in the mirror once i undressed and seen it fogging up already.

i got in the shower and i thought i need to release some stress and i may be a virgin but it doesn't hurt to take care of my problem and it sure in hell didn't help that i had a sexy roommate and when ever i see him my heart beats fast. could it be that i have found love at first sight just like a fairy tale? i quickly got that thought out of my mind it wouldn't matter anyways he would only think i'm crazy and he probably has a girl friend. i grabbed the shower head and sat on the floor of the shower. i put the shower head on my pussy and with my other hand i grabbed my tit and rolled my nipple until it got hard.

"N-Natsu, Ahhh harder please!" i moaned i tried to stay as quiet as i could but it was really hard i soon forgot that my roommate is in the kitchen which is only a living room away.

"Ahhh~ mmmmm~ yes fuck me harder! Natsuuu~"

NATSU'S P.O.V

i already ate my 4 grilled cheeses and Lucy's are in the microwave. i wonder what is taking her so long? i lost my train of thought when happy jumped on the couch i immediately noticed a pink and blue fabric i didn't know what it was until i grabbed it. my eyes widened i knew what the fabric was it was Lucy's underwear. i should give them to her she would think i'm some kind of pervert if i kept them till she got out.

i got up and walked to the restroom door i knocked but i doubt she could hear me cuz her music is so loud. i think ill just walk in there is a curtain anyways so it cant hurt to just put them on the counter really quick and get out. i opend the door and once i did i blushed 50 shades. on the floor was lucy with the shower head on her pussy she was moaning alot but the one thing that caught my attention is her moaning my name and the erotic look on her face she turned her head towards me and all of a sudden her eyes got the size of dinner plates as she rushed to get up but only failed and fell she then gave up and blushed as red as erzas hair as she put her head down in shame. i walked up to her and knelt down my heart beating fast i'm feeling light headed i don't know if its from the steam or if it is all the lust i'm feeling. i put my hand on the side of her face and make her beautiful brown orbs look into mine i slowly bent my head down until my lips were nearly inches away from hers. my eyes still looking into hers to see if there are any signs of her wanting me to stop but what surprises me is she leaned in and we shared a long, soft and slow kiss. at that moment i realized i like this girl but how can it be we haven't even known eachother for a whole day this seems so wrong but feels so right i have never believed in love at first sight but now im not so sure. she pulled back once she had no air left.

"uh Luce can i say something that sounds crazy?"

" more then the situation we are in now?"

"yeah."

"then shoot."

"i think i have fallen in love with you."

NORMAL P.O.V

Lucys breath hitched but then she smiled and looked t him with love and tenderness in her eyes.

"can i say something crazier?"

"yeah."

" i think i have fallen in love with you too."

and with that Natsu smashed his lips into hers. he licked her bottom lip and she immediately gave him access to her mouth their tongs clashed together and they battled for dominance. she moaned into his mouth which made him he was now pulling Lucy's body as close to his as he could. he could feel her hardened nipples on his chest since his shirt is wet from i'm being in the shower with her. he knew he had to pull back soon they were both running out of air. once he pulled back he put his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes.

"Lucy will you go out with me?"he asked with pleading eyes.

"yes baka."

He then kissed her again and this time it was lustful. he started moving his hands up her sides until he reached her huge tits he looked in her eyes for permission and she nodded her head at that moment he felt like the happiest man in the world he has one hell of a beautiful girl in his arms. he got to her nipple and started rolling it in his pointer finger and his thumb of his right hand while his left hand went towards her pussy. he was painfuly hard already. he was stoped when lucy grabbed his left wrist.

"i-im sorry Luce i didn't..."he was cut short by a kiss.

" its fine but lets go to the room the floor is hurting me."

once he heard that he picked her up bridal style and she squeaked in surprise turned off the shower and carried her to her room and closed the door before happy could follow. he softly layed her on the bed and got ontop of her. he kissed her hard this time and slowly made his way to her pussy once more he reached his destination and he noticed she was wet he found her nub and and was rubbing it. she fisted her hands in the pink comforter.

"Ahhhhh~ N-Natsu please."he smirked.

he started to see what reactions he could get out of her he started kissing his way down her neck and stoped to suck on a spot that had her moaning louder."

"stop ahmmm~ teasing." she tried being serious.

she noticed how he was doing all the work and she started trying to take off his shirt she was getting restless and so was he. he helped her take his shirt off and she sat up and started to unbutton his pants. once his pants were thrown aside he pushed her down and slipped a finger inside her dripping wet pussy and started going in and out he started to make a rhythm and her breaths were short she could no longer think of anything else other then the pleasure. he then stuck another finger in and kept the same rhythm he was now rubbing her nub with his thumb as his other hand was playing with one nipple he had his mouth sucking,biting and licking her other nipple. she had his messy pink hair in her hands yanking it.

"Natssssuuu~ ahhhhhhh. I-I'm cumming!"

he let go of her nipple with a pop and he leand down to kiss her and she came he let her ride out her orgasm on his fingers. he then pulled his fingers out of her dripping pussy and stuck them in his mouth. it was a great taste better then any spicy food he has ever eaten. he then grabbed his boxers and discarded them on the floor along with his pants and his shirt. he then lined up his penis with her opening.

"are you sure you want to do this we can stop if you want to."he said with his signature grin as the back of his right hand was lovingly rubbed against her cheek to reassure kissed him

" im sure but please be gentle this is my first time."

he nodded in understanding. he slowly started to push his dick into her tight slick pussy an once he reached her barrier he slowly pushed through he heard her cry in pain and he kissed away her tears and saying 'im sorry' to her. after a cupple of minutes she experimentally rolled her hips.

"Luce, fuck!"

she did it again and felt pleasure he took that as a sign that it was ok to move. he started to slowly build a rhythm an all you could hear is moans and their short breaths.

"Na-Natsu~ahh"

"God luce your so tight!"

they kept it up for awhile she started feeling the tightening of her stomach and so was he.

"i'm cumming!"

"me too luce lets do it together."

they both came together yelling each others names and rode out their orgasms. he stopped himself from falling on top of her with the little strength he had.

he pulled out of her and turned them over and put the blankets over them.

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too natsu."

WELL SORRI IF THE LEMON SUCKED I TRIED MY BEST AND IT WAS MY FIRST ONE. I MAY HAVE RUSHED THE END BUT IT IS 3:00 A.M AND I HAVE SCHOOL AT 6:00 SO ITS GONNA BE A LONG DAY BUT I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A GOOD DAY AND PLEASE REVIEW.:) I WILL TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET THE CHANCE.


	4. Chapter 4

hi i just wanted to say thanks for the reviews so far i know it is a little weird and im sorry about it this is my first fanfic and this is all still new for me but ill try to get better as the story goes on and i hopefully make more stories. I also apologise for not updating sooner I have been trying to pick my graes up and I was grounded for a little while I promise to try harder to post. Gomen. well i hope u enjoy this new chap anyways.

previously,

" i love you Luce."

"love you too Natsu."

she mumbled before sleep consumed them.

The next day...

Lucy woke up and noticed there was an arm draped across her waist. She was confused at first but the memories of what happened the night before came flooding turned around so she was now facing him. she snuggled up to him and he pulled her close as can be and she got comfortable and fell asleep again.

Lucy woke up 2 hours later and noticed that she was the only one in the figured that Natsu is probably relaxing in the living room since she could hear the TV on. she got out of bed slowly because she was really sore from the night before. she went to her bag to grab some clothes. she grabbed herself some loose fitting clothes so she could go take a shower she didn't want to use her other clothes because they were tight compared to gray sweats and a loose gray shirt she bought when she was in high school for p.e. class. once she grabbed all she needed she went to the door to peek outside to see if Natsu was where she had thought and to her delight he wasn't the kitchen light was on so she knew that he was in there probably making some food. She then ran across the hall to the bathroom she soon regreted it because she was more sore then she expected. She hoped he didn't see her because she ran to the restroom naked since her towel is still in the restroom on the counter it's a good thing that the restroom is directly across from her room.

LUCY'S P.O.V

'wow that freakin hurt! That wasn't the smartest idea but oh well.' I hoped he didn't see me but I guess it wouldn't matter if he did at this point. Cana told me that a hot bath would help in this situation and so that's what ill do.' I turned on the water made sure it was warm enough. I waited until the tub was filled and got in. I was relaxed for a good 3 minutes until I heard the door open. I looked at the intruder and notice that he had a glass of orange juice. I looked at it for a good minute until he came up to me and held out the glass for me to take I grabbed it and chugged it I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I seen the orange drink that looked really tempting. When I drank all the juice he grabbed the glass and put it on the counter.

"do you want some more?"

"no I think im good and thanks."

"ok, and its no problem luce I would do anything for you."

I was spacing out for a cupple of seconds that was until I heard a shuffling noise I brought my attention back to Natsu and I noticed he was taking his clothes off he was unbuttoning his pants I couldn't help but look at his abs and chestand I watched his hands finish unbuttoning his pants.

"like what you see?"

"huh….? What are you kidding me no." I tried to make it sound as believable as possible but my cheeks were as red as erzas hair.

"well you seemed to like what you seen yesterday."

"I told yo-" I was cut off by a kiss. It was slow and passionate. We broke the kiss after what seemed like hours but what was only mere seconds. 'god I love this man no matter how silly and unreasonable this is.'

"hey im not trying to be mean here but I wanted to relax so that means that I want peace and quiet. So leave." I said a little harsh .

"But I wanna take a bath with you."

"no, I wanna relax."

"please luce it will be like im not even here ." he gave me the puppy eyes.' Damn it I cant say no to that face.'

*sigh*" ok you can take a bath with me but don't always expect me to give in to you got it?!"

"really yay! I love you so much luce you are the best girlfriend a guy could aask for."with the given permission he finished undressing.

'aww he is soo cute when he acts like this.'

I moved forward in the tub so he could get in behind me which he did he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to e as he could get me. I was nervous and embarrassed and I couldn't relax.' So much for relaxing wont I hurt him if I lay on him?"

"hey luce are you ok? How come yu don't relax?"

"im afraid to hurt you."

"what do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

"i-I d-don't want t-to…ummm… how should I put this? Wont I hurt you when I lay on you?"

"why would you hurt me when you lay on me? Is it because you are heavy?"

"oh so now im fat?! I was asking If I would hurt your dick if im laying on you! You are such an ass get out of here!"

"of course you wouldn't hurt me and I was just joking shesh calm down you're over reacting about this."

"oh so im over reacting well sorry im not as perfect as you! My fat 'ass' is leaving if you don't ! I don't want someone that will be mean to me and pick on me every chance they get I wouldn't even be able to be myself! I'm through of having to be someone else to please people!" I said my words laced with venom. "I-I just can't do i-it anymore i-I j-just c-cant. Its m-my life n-no one c-can make m-my decisions for m-me."I was already crying now and I was getting up to leave. ' I feel like an idiot I know I over reacted and I blamed everything that has happened to my life on him he probably hates me I wouldn't blame him I sounded like a psycho I just make things worse. 'I stood up about to step out of the tub when a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me down again. My body was in complete shock I couldn't move one mussel. I turned my head to the side so I could see his face and I couldn't believe what I seen he was crying, but why? I wasn't crying at that point anymore but I still had tears running down my face.

"h-hey Natsu what's wrong are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Luce I'm so sorry I left I didn't want to maybe if I didn't leave we could have ran away together like you wanted to and we could have lived happily. you went through so much it's all my fault I could have saved you from all the pain you had to endure. If only I had gotten to you before they did. I won't let you go again I love you Lucy. He mumbled soo quietly that if I wasn't next to him I wouldn't have heard.

"What are you talking about I just barely met you the other day?" I asked completely confused.

"I'll tell you but it's going to sound crazy. You have to promise me that you will hear me out completely. "

"O-ok I promise."

Well that's it for this chap. I hoped you like it. Thanks for reading and please rate and review.


End file.
